Forum:Club Poll
As of the past year, there have been a large amount of clubs created on Zeldapedia, and subsequent discussions have been brought up as to whether or not having clubs on Zeldapedia benefits the wiki in the end. To this end, we have created a poll where you can vote to keep or remove clubs from Zeldapedia. Let your voice be heard! Rules # Votes are to be signed, any unsigned votes will be deleted without warning. # You can only vote for one category. # This is a serious discussion, please engage in civilized discussion and refrain from using crude language. # Voting ends on January 28 Clubs Keep #Peakprovince #Twilitlink #Dialask77 03:33, 22 January 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 04:27, 22 January 2009 (UTC) #PGU27 #BetweenBlack&White #Wolflinklover123 14:17, 22 January 2009 (UTC) #AuronKaizer( ) 23:10, 22 January 2009 (UTC) #dragonmaster kayla #—'Triforce' 14( ) 01:36, 23 January 2009 (UTC) # TheNewSheik 02:18, 23 January 2009 (UTC) #Zeldamaniac95 22:01, 23 January 2009 (UTC) #SageofWater #Sk55 19:24, January 23 2009 (UTC) #Portal-Kombat #Watcher Remove # Power courage wisdom and time 01:15, 22 January 2009 (UTC) # Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:41, 22 January 2009 (UTC) # Bek The Conqueror 04:18, 22 January 2009 (UTC) # Mr kmil 9:43, 22 January 2009 (UTC) # griff 20:48, 22 January 2009 (UTC) # Xicera 20:14, 23 January 2009 (UTC) # Baltro 01:48, 25 January 2009 (UTC) # McJeff 07:54, 25 January 2009 (UTC) # Solar flute 03:02, 26 January 2009 (UTC) # Max2 00:33, 27 January 2009 (UTC) #Kirby111 [[User talk:Kirby111|Talk to the master of DINNER.]] 02:18, 28 January 2009 (UTC) # # --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 02:30, 31 January 2009 (UTC) (while on the topic could an admin delete this? I don't want to seem like a hypocrite...) Comments I think we should not have clubs there could be a lot of argumentsGrandtriforce999 03:50, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Was't there a big argument on a theory thread as to whether or not things like this should be decided on the frontpage? -LeoLab 21:54, 26 January 2009 (UTC) The thing is, you can't satisfy everyone. Either way there's going to be arguments, which makes it twice as hard to decide. Although I don't like the clubs (they could do all the stuff they do right now without it just as good), there would be more peoples arguing if the clubs are banned. Oh... and one more thing. If we do this in the future, (IMPORTANT... maybe) I would suggest the votes be anonymous. Someone came and asked me why I said no to clubs. I would have rather just avoided it all... [[User:Xicera|'~']][[User talk:Xicera|'X']]'i'c''''''e'r'''a Yes, here are a few off the top of my head. Clubs must be devoted to their cause, If no improvement is shown in the category they claim to be fixing, within a month a user can request an admin to delete the club, but the owner of the club must be notified first. No "We are here to Edit" or any synonymis meanings, something like targeting pages in need of help is absoulutly different. No talk bubbles, signatures, etc made for clubs. Clubs are not allowed to spam talk pages by asking users to join, this is punishable by the deletion of the said club, if the user's talk page that was spammed wishes to do so. Anymore?--Power courage wisdom and time 23:35, 30 January 2009 (UTC) If we wanted template space, wouldn't we have just done away with talk bubbles? What if the dude says that not talking there is spam?Dialask77 22:30, 1 February 2009 (UTC)